The Flower Plot
The Flower Plot is the 25th episode (27th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis A lone flower grows in front of Whispy Woods, which is later named Lovely. Later, King Dedede and Escargoon steal Lovely and ask the N.M.E. Sales Guy to turn Lovely into a monster. At night, Lovely steals Whispy's life force. With the situation being dire, Kirby inhales one of Lovely's blades and becomes Cutter Kirby. Can Kirby stop Lovely before it's too late? Episode Summary The episode starts in Whispy Woods Forest at night, where a flower blossoms, and Whispy tries to protect it. The next morning, Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff go to see Whispy, but they don't know that Dedede and Escargoon are spying on them through a robotic grasshopper. They still have not given up on the whole cut down Whispy's forest and turn it into a golf course thing, so they try another attempt. Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff once again meet Whispy and he lets them know that he's trying to grow a flower. It grows beautifully, and Tiff decides to call it Lovely, so they help to continue to grow it. Tiff says that Whispy may be falling in love with Lovely, so they want to keep it alive for a long time. A storm hits and Whispy, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby all try to protect Lovely. The next morning, Lovely is still alive, but Dedede blinds the group with a fan and kidnaps Lovely. He takes it to the castle and tries to change it to a monster. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby go to Dedede's room and take back Lovely. While searching his room, they find a map of Dedede's country club and figure out that they have not given up on trying to cut down Whispy Woods Forest. Kirby and friends find Lovely unaware that she may be a monster. They replant it, and Lovely starts to talk, which makes the group suspicious. Meanwhile, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like are worried about Tiff and Tuff, so they send Fololo and Falala to find them. They were going to dig out Lovely since she might be a monster. Whispy's energy is suddenly dropping since he's losing apples and leaves. Lovely catches Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby trying to dig her out, so Whispy traps them, saying that they will not hurt Lovely; she is draining Whispy's energy, growing large, and turning into a monster, but Whispy still refuses to let anybody hurt her, but his energy is drained so much, that he has to lets Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby go. Dedede watches this through the grasshopper and sees that the group escape, so they head off, but Fololo and Falala interfere with their driving, take the controller for the grasshopper, and make it explode in midair. Tiff shows the remnants to Whispy, but still doesn't want Lovely to get hurt, and since his energy was drained, Dedede and Escargoon attempt to kill him, but Kirby inhales one of their cannonballs, and spits it back at them, launching them into the air. Lovely then attempts to kill Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby by slashing them with golden blades. Whispy gets hit by one, wounding him. He begs Kirby to defeat Lovely, so he inhales one of her blades and becomes Cutter Kirby. He knocks all her blades off, then slashing her stem, killing her, but not before saying that when she will come back, but not a monster. The next morning, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby go see Whispy Woods when they see that a bunch of flowers have grown. They are happy that lots have grown, even though they could not talk like Lovely. The episode ends with everyone enjoying the beautiful sight of the flowers. Changes in the dub *Whispy Woods narrates at the beginning of the episode, but not in the 4kids dub. *In the Japanese dub, the sign that Tuff puts down says, "Off limits." In the 4kids dub, the words were airbrushed out and replaced with a cross-out sign, but the words can be seen in one scene later. *After Tiff suggests camping in the woods, Kirby cries out "camp" few times. In the dub, this was replaced with "poyo." *All the words on Dedede's golf course map were airbrushed out, but at one point before the whole map is visible, the words are still there. Trivia *This is one of the three episodes in which someone falls in love (the others are A Fish Called Kine and A Princess in Dis-Dress). *The Japanese dub of this episode is the first to use a different opening and closing: **Sword and Stone Kirby have been replaced with Cook and Ice Kirby respectively in the opening. Ice Kirby also looks angry while Stone Kirby looks heroic. **Kihon wa Maru takes place in some sort of alley rather than on a brick wall. The new ending also has Kirby and Dedede drawn on the left side while the old ending has them drawn on the right side. **This is the first time King Dedede has asked Nightmare Enterprises to turn something into a monster. The second time is in Goin' Bonkers, where he asks to turn Bonkers into a monster. *This is the second episode in which Kirby speaks his name, with the first one being Kirby Comes to Cappy Town. *This is the first and the only episode in which Lovely gets a speaking role, as she loses her ability to speak after being defeated. it:Un fiore per Whispy Woods ja:恋に落ちたウィスピーウッズ Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes